


Rainy Day

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [14]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Kate has romantic plans, but the rain cancels them. You come up with a plan to make her feel better.





	

The sound of rain on the nearby window makes Kate's excited face fall.  
“Kate, I told you it was going to rain.” You smile to her. You had been playing Grand Theft Auto while Kate prepared for a long, romantic walk around New York.  
“I was hoping it wouldn't.” She sighs. She sets down her purse, takes off her heels and jacket and walks back into her bedroom. You pause your game and quickly grab your laptop from the end table by the couch. You start it up and begin to work. Kate walks out in an old t-shirt and her ‘fashion sweats’ as she calls them.  
“Why don't you play Grand Theft Auto? I've got a project to get done really quick. I'll join you when I'm done.” You say to her, giving her a smile. She nods, still depressed, as she sits next to you on the couch and starts blowing up cars. For two hours, you continue to work on your computer with Kate occasionally glancing back at you. The rain continues to pound on the windows.  
“I wish it wasn't raining.” Kate sighs. You smile to her.  
“I found a place for us where it isn't raining.” You smile to her.  
“Where?” She asks. You point to you laptop. She crawls to your side of the couch and looks at your screen. “Is that Sims?”  
“Yes, yes it is.” You say. You had created yourself and Kate as Sims and has set up a romantic scene for the two Sims. “It's not much, and it's not walking around New York, but it's something.” You say with some embarrassment. Her face forms a huge grin showing her dimples.  
“It's beautiful.” She sits in your lap and holds the laptop as she plays the game. You run your fingers through her soft hair. “I think it's is better than a walk around New York. What do you think?”  
“I think I'm happy wherever as long as you're with me and you're happy.” You smile.


End file.
